


Grace Under Pressure (#3)

by Waldo



Series: Five Kisses (Sheppard/Beckett) [1]
Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e14 Grace Under Pressure, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo





	Grace Under Pressure (#3)

John was reasonably certain Carson wouldn't be leaving the infirmary that night unless it caught fire.

He resigned himself to sleeping alone, but he wasn't about to do it without getting a kiss good-night first. It sounded ridiculous when he phrased it to himself that way, like they were two kids in high school or something, but silly or not, he headed down to the infirmary.

He'd only been released a few hours ago himself. He and Radek had managed to maintain proper pressure throughout the entire endeavor, but Carson had insisted on keeping an eye on them for a few hours just to be sure. Rodney had done something with his jumper's cranky controls that had put him at risk for depressurization issues, but so far some forethought on the part of the Ancients or possibly the simple assistance of the patron saint of obnoxious physicists had kept the most severe symptoms Carson had expected at bay. Rodney had been cold, hypoglycemic and bordering on a wicked case of adrenaline poisoning when they pulled him out, but Carson said he wasn't in any serious danger.

When John swung around the corner to the main ward, he found Carson idly poking at his computer by desk lamp in the corner. Rodney had apparently been drugged or finally exhausted himself into a deep sleep and John could hear him snoring from across the room.

As he crossed the ward Carson looked up. John didn’t want to break the near silence of the infirmary at night so he nodded towards Carson’s office. Carson saved his work and followed John.

“How is he?” John asked quietly as the door hissed shut.

“Obnoxious as ever,” Carson said with less humor than John was used to.

“He give you a rough time after I left?” John hooked his arms around Carson’s waist and pulled him in.

Looking tired and worn, Carson leaned on him gratefully for a minute. Normally he wasn’t given to public displays, even in a closed office, but tonight he was too tired not to take solace where it was offered. “Not me.”

John rubbed his hands up and down Carson’s back in soothing strokes. “He go at Dr. Zelenka?” He frowned. Rodney wouldn’t pull any verbal punches if he had decided that since Radek oversaw the jumpers that Rodney’s crashing had been his fault. Radek was timid enough, he didn’t need Rodney jumping on his ass every time something bad happened.

“Aye, and the poor lad just stood there and took it. It’s going to take a little while before they’re on speaking terms again.”

“You work on Radek, I’ll get Rodney to apologize.” It wasn’t the first time they’d tag teamed the two of them after one of Rodney’s outbursts. “Do I have any chance of getting you to hand Rodney over to your excellent nursing staff and getting you to come to bed?” John changed the subject.

Carson frowned at him. “I still can’t understand how he avoided getting The Bends. I just want to keep an eye on him a little longer.”

“You mean until you fall asleep on your computer and your staff kicks you out,” John clarified.

Carson just shrugged.

“I had to try,” John said pulling back far enough to look Carson in the eyes. He never pushed when Carson said he had to work late. For one, it was petty. He might have a high school-type hang up about getting a good-night kiss, but he wasn’t about to go complaining when someone else needed Carson’s attention. And for two, they both took their work incredibly seriously. He understood the kind of dedication Carson had to the lives under his care. It was one of the few things their jobs had in common.

Carson grinned. “You should get some sleep. It’s been a long day for you.”

“Yeah, I was just headed home. I wanted to come in and see if I could get you out of here, or if not, to say good-night.”

Carson looked towards the door, a split-second of indecision on his face. “I really should keep an eye on Rodney.”

“I know,” John said, smiling. He pulled Carson back in, on hand moving up to cradle the back of his head and he leaned down to give him a slow, deep kiss.

Carson returned to kiss, echoing John’s intensity. His hands came up to John’s shoulders holding his biceps. After a moment he pulled back and rested his forehead on John’s chest. “Hold that thought until tomorrow night, will you?”

John laughed quietly. “You got it. Go check on whale-bait in there. I’ll see you some time tomorrow.”

Carson smiled before returning to the ward, somehow feeling much more awake than he had a few minutes ago.


End file.
